No man is worth dying for
by AquaAmaryllis
Summary: Would there be consequences? Yes. Was it selfish? Perhaps. Did she care? No. Because she absolutely refused to die for a man who tought of himself as god. Misa Amane or not, she was doing this reincarnation thing her way! Semi-SI! Misa Amane! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE COVER!
1. Chapter 1

I don't want people to tell me about the spoilers if you haven't watched or read death note completely and still read this than I am not to blame. hope you like this! :)

_October 17th, 1988_

Her death was simple, almost boring.

Nothing too flashy or heroic, a mugger had broke in her small cozy apartment looking for anything of value -which was pointless since she barely had enough money to pay her rent-. She got home from work like usual, humming a small nostalgic tune under her breath while opening the door.

It wasn't hard for him to shoot her in the head - A_ mugger_ how ironic-, everything was over before she knew it. A brief flash of pain and then... nothing

She barely had time to understand what was happening before life left her eyes. Death was painless she concluded, too bad most people lived in fear of it. -the unknown...what was truly scary in her opinion-

On the 24th of December at exactly 11:57 pm, at 22 years of age, Maria Smith died alone like she always had been. A few hours later, Misa Amane was born on Christmas crying and screaming with all of her might. For a very different reason than what the new parents and doctor thought.

Embarrassingly, it took her a few months before understanding she had been reborn -she blamed her tiny baby brain- and almost a year to realize she was in the death note universe as Misa Amane -she tried to deny it, she really did-

A joke that was what this was, a very sick joke. Death note wasn't even her favorite anime, far from it. Don't get her wrong she didn't hate it either, it was one of the first anime she had watched and finished. Even going as far as read the manga and all of the novels after. As twisted, dark and sadly realistic as it was, death note always had been a masterpiece in her eyes.

...but it probably was the last anime she would have chosen to be reincarnated in!

Of course, out of all the characters she could have been reincarnated in -or even better yet someone who had no impact on the storyline!- it had to be Misa Amane. The cringe-worthy blond fangirl with a sad past. _Of fucking course._ As ditzy the blonde was, she had played a critical role in the series. A role she _refused_ to play.

When it finally dawned on her, Misa -Not Maria... Maria is dead- cried like there was no tomorrow until her small baby body could no longer take it and she fell asleep much to her new mother's relief. As cruel as it sounded, Misa did not miss her first mother as much as she should have. That woman was vile and extremely selfish, a trait she had inherited from her.

Yes, the name did not matter, Maria or Misa had always been and will always be a horribly selfish and self-centered woman.

Her new mother was kind and caring, the fact that sleeping on the woman's boobs was the most comfortable thing ever had no impact on her opinion of her new mother!

Yui Amane was probably the prettiest woman Misa had ever seen. -in both lives-. She had long medium blond hair -a color she had passed on to her daughter- and beautiful dark brown eyes full of kindness and love.

Misa was sure her mother had been one hell of a heart breaker with that smile of hers. The total opposite of her first mother, knowing she had stolen that woman's baby girl was heartbreaking.

"Come on Misa say, mama!" For the past hour, her mother had tried to teach her to talk and walk, as embarrassing as it was, Misa loved her mother and easily gave in to her antics.

"Mm-ma! Mama!" Misa was an adorable baby and she knew how to use that to her advantage. She raised her small chubby little arms wanting to be lifted from the uncomfortable floor she was sitting on.

Her mother complied gently taking her small baby body in her arms before kissing her forehead. As she drifted into a dreamless sleep, Misa felt her father wrap his strong arms around them both.

She almost managed to forget the dark future that awaited her, shinigami, notebooks that could kill and the tale of a sad girl who died because she fell in love with the wrong person.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

_ November 19th, 1993_

Her parents were going to die.

Killed by a mugger who had broke in their home - Oh the irony... was a reality she refused to accept. Because there was no way that her kind and loving parents would die. It wasn't fair. They didn't deserve it and dammit they were the only thing she had! Misa just had entered elementary a few weeks ago and as selfish as it sounds, she didn't need anything besides her parents.

She was as polite as a child should be and made sure to smile and play with her classmates. Because of this, they thought she was their friend, a few girls had even called her their _best_ friend. Misa didn't care about them, the only person she cared about was her parents and they were going to die before she could be 20 years old again.

Yesterday on the news, she saw a story about a man who had killed his own wife as well as neighbors. Her mother closed the Tv quickly not wanting her 'innocent' child to see, but Misa already had heard most of the story.

And it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that that poor excuse of a man got to live while her loving parents didn't. _'This world is rotten'_

She then slapped herself, because thinking like Light Yagami was a very, very bad sign. Against all odds, Misa didn't hate him at least not completely. The death note is what had made him go mad and while his methods had been wrong and twisted, what he wanted was a better world.

A world of peace where everyone was safe, was it wrong to want that? No, but the reality was that such a world could never be obtained. There would always be bad people, they would just get better at hiding it. Lost in her thoughts, Misa didn't notice her teacher who was standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed.

"Misa-chan should pay attention if she wants good grades." The teacher lightly scolded. "Gomen Tomo-sensei!" She gave the older woman her most remorseful look watching as the teacher dropped her strict demeanor with a sigh. "It's fine just pay more attention"

She gently gave her head a pat before going back to the front of the classroom. Misa hid a smirk behind the long pink sleeve of her shirt. This was way too easy. Who wouldn't have a soft spot for sweet, innocent Misa?

-3-

She should have been asleep at least an hour ago, her mother had told her a bedtime story and kiss her forehead like she did every night and yet she didn't manage to sleep. Misa couldn't help but think about the plot, no the _future_.

Because this was more than an anime and Misa Amane was more than a fictional character. This wasn't fair, she suddenly felt like crying, for goodness sake she had been given a second chance at life, a second chance she didn't even want!

Maybe it was ungrateful of her, but truth be told she wouldn't have minded staying dead. She refused to be a part of this, Light Yagami could go fuck himself for all she cared! She would do this reincarnation thing her way!

She refused to die for a man, she refused to be a useless fangirl and most of all she refused to be apart of this goddammit plot! She refused to be a part of it, selfish as it may be. She would not throw her life away for the sake of a psychotic serial killer.

She was selfish she knew that, but Misa firmly believed there was nothing wrong in caring more about herself than others. Besides if Misa never got involved, L technically wouldn't die at least not as soon as he did. Because if she doesn't meet Light than Rem won't have to kill the detective and die herself.

She knew Light could probably find another way to kill L, but L was just as smart -if not more- so this could go both ways. Misa would watch from the sidelines and try to save her parents from their fate.

Once again Misa was a selfish, selfish little girl. If she had been a better person she would have tried to save everyone, to be the hero. Sadly she wasn't that selfless or courageous, besides she knew that even with her knowledge she would be no match for L and Light.

She knew that if she ever tried to enter their world, their game, she would end up dead. And while she hadn't wanted this second chance at life, dying wasn't in her options. Misa knew she was smart, smarter than the average person, but she was far from a genius,

Her only advantage was her knowledge of the future and even that would prove useless since she was pretty much planning to screw the plot. At least, by knowing what they were like and how they thought, she could predict what they were going to do.

If there was one thing Misa was good at, it was manipulation. She loved to twist things to her advantage, bending the truth even by just a little to get what she wants. It made her feel powerful, oh so powerful. Control. She loved being in control of the situation and she knew that if she were to get involved in the Kira case she would lose that control. In a world of death gods and notebooks that kills, losing control was scary.

Staying far away from the Kira case would be easy, saving her parents, on the other hand, would be far more difficult.

_Gomen : sorry_

_Sensei : teacher_


	3. Chapter 3

_September 12th, 2002_

"Hey, Misa we're all going to the mall after school want to come?" One of Misa's friends Nami asked. Misa plastered a smile on her face as she turned around to look at the taller girl -even at fifteen she was _still_ smaller than most girls of her age-

"Sure. Who is coming?" Misa actually quite liked Nami, the girl was sweet all tough a bit naive. "Me, you, Hana-chan, Kaoru and Kaname-kun said he might come. If I tell him you're coming I'm sure he'll come~" Sadly, Nami had a bad habit of trying to hook her up with boys she had no interest in.

Nami was an average height girl who was barely starting to look like a woman. She was pretty, in a cute way. Her light brown hair was kept just above her shoulders, with bangs being clipped up by cute hairpins often hearts or bunnies. She was average at a first glance, but Misa thought her beauty resided in her eyes. Her beautiful light brown eyes that often looked golden, they were so innocent it hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in dating?" Misa sighed as she put all of her books in her backpack. "But you're so cute! It's really a shame! Look at me and Kaoru, he makes me so happy! I'm sure I can find you a boy that makes you happy as he does with me!" One day she would tell her in who's bed her precious Kaoru slept in last night. That boy was of the worst kind, liar, cheater and violent. Nobody -except Misa- had proof that he was cheating on her with another girl, but they all had a doubt.

"I don't need a boy to make me happy and you shouldn't either" Especially if that boy is cheating on you. She knew Nami wouldn't believe her and a selfish part of Misa didn't want to see one of her friends -her only true friend, really- heartbroken. "There is something your not telling me." The girl narrowed her eyes. "I just don't think you should _need_ a guy to be happy."

"So you do care!" Nami tightly hugged her and Misa knew she was right, Misa really did care. "Let's not leave the others waiting." Before Nami could completely release her, Misa gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her parents and Nami were the only ones who ever saw this side of her, a more genuine side. The original Misa had well played her cards when she acted like she was stupid, really the girl was smart in a way Light and L were not.

She was not a genius, but she managed to survive this long because she acted like she was the stereotyped dumb blond. L and Light flaunted their brains which eventually had them killed, while canon!Misa acted like she was stupid and managed to fool _the great_ L and Kira. To some extent, Misa would do the same good grades, but never too high, cheerful attitude and big smiles. Cute, but ordinary Misa.

Call it paranoia, but she was afraid to grab attention. In a world where names and faces could kill being out of the ordinary was dangerous. " -sa!Misa! We're here already" Nami chuckled dragging her to the closest store, the others following them.

Nami, Misa and Hana shopped for a few hours, the two boys carrying their bags. She saw Hana and Kaoru exchange lustful glances, she almost threw up. Hana Takahashi was even faker than her, behind her innocent smiles was a bitch of the worst kind. She was supposed to be friends with Nami and that didn't stop of sleeping with her boyfriend, over and over again -not to mention all of those other guys-

"How about we get some ice cream?" Kaname asked. "That's a good idea Kaname-san" Misa said making sure to say the 'san' loud enough for him to hear. She knew the boy had a crush on her, she had no intention to give him false hope. He wasn't the first one to be interested in her looks, because not only she had to go to puberty _twice_, but this time it hit her _hard_. Her body developed into one of a woman more with each passing days and of course, it didn't go unnoticed by boys.

The five of them went to the cozy little ice cream shop, Misa taking a simple chocolate ice cream that Kaname tried to offer buying, she refused with a polite smile.

Misa winced when Kaoru ignored Nami in favor of talking to Hana. "It's getting kinda late, I think I'm going to go home. We should do this again soon." She hugged everyone quickly wanting to get away from the tension. "Wait! I'll come with you." Much to her relief, it wasn't Kaname who talked, but Nami.

The two friends -because yes Misa really did consider Nami a friend no matter how much time it took her to realize it- walked in silence for a few minutes before Nami broke it with a sigh. "...Kaoru and Hana slept together didn't they?"

"They did. I'm sorry Nami" They both knew Nami would forgive her for not telling her about Kaoru's unfaithfulness. "Why?... I knew of the rumor but I never thought he would actually..." Tears filled her eyes making Misa's heart break, after all, she wasn't completely a heartless bitch.

"He's only just a boy, not smart enough to think of girls as anything else than an object for their pleasure. Unlike that bitch Hana you refused to sleep with him and that hurt his little boy's pride. You deserve better than him, a real man."

Nami ran in her open arms clutching her tightly. "And people think your stupid" She laughed after all her tears had fallen. "I'm sorry for not telling you" She didn't try to make excuses, it wouldn't change anything. "I know, I wouldn't have believed you anyway."

They finally reached Nami's house who was just a corner away from her own home. "Hey... Want to sleep at mine for tonight? Mom made some cookies and we could spend the night laughing about a certain unfaithful idiot." Nami's smile brightened as she called her mother to tell her she was sleeping at Misa's. Both their mothers were college friends so they were over the moon when their daughters became friends as well.

Being with Nami made her feel like a normal teenage girl with friends and projects for the future, it made her hope for a peaceful future. Just two teenage girls having a normal sleepover: gossiping, braiding each other's hair, watching a sappy love movie...

Misa almost managed to forget that she wasn't a normal teenage girl, that she had for some reason had been reborn in a story that she thought was fiction, that she knew of the future of this world, that shinigami and notebooks that could kill existed...

The brilliant red numbers floating above Nami's head were a painful reminder that she was anything, but normal.

_Nami Matsuo_

_**1 6** 8** 7** 3 2** 8**_


	4. Chapter 4

_June 13th, 2003_

Misa couldn't help but stare at the numbers above her mothers head, reminding her that her lifespan would end in only about 3 years and that Misa hadn't been able to change that. She offered to move, but her parents refused. Misa's parents killer never was given a name, so finding him in a mass of criminals was impossible.

"Misa, honey? You are feeling alright? You don't have a fever do you?" Misa giggled as her mother worried about her, putting a hand on her forehead. "No mom, I was just lost in thought" The Amane girls had decided to go shopping and then watch a movie for there mother-daughter monthly activity. They were currently having dinner in a small restaurant.

It had become a tradition for the two of them to go out like this just the two of them once a month. "How is Nami doing? I haven't seen her in awhile" The two of them easily fell into conversation about her best friend, her work and grades. "I swear Misa! His wife came all the way to the building in the middle of the meeting just so she could scold him about forgetting his tie! It was hilarious!"

Misa would never be able to express just how much her mother meant to her. With such great parents, she understood why canon!Misa went mad with grief to the point of being a Kira fanatic after their death. "Hey, mom..." She interrupted one of her mother's funny work stories. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do honey, I love you too, but is there something wrong-" Before she could finish her sentence, Misa once again interrupted her. "No! That's not it! It's just that people say 'I love you' all the time so we take it for granted. But mom you really need to understand that I really, really love you. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you..." And it was true if she didn't manage to save her parents, she didn't know what she would do.

Tears appeared in both their eyes as they embraced. "You're right, we do really take it for granted huh? But I love you too, I love you so so much my little miracle" Misa wouldn't know how long they just sat there in each other's arms.

❤?￢ﾝﾤ?￢ﾝﾤ?￢ﾝﾤ?￢ﾝﾤ?￢ﾝﾤ?￢ﾝﾤ?￢ﾝﾤ

Misa and her mother just had gotten back from the sappy romance movie they had just watched and she was currently lazing around in her room. She was thinking about Light and the death note, truthfully she was thinking about it more and more each day. "Things would be easier if I could just kill him..."

Sadly she could not, because she knew that even if Light didn't find it, someone else would. Maybe somebody with worse intentions than Light's, someone who would kill out of his own selfish desires. Besides, this world needed a Kira, the crime rate in Japan was increasing drastically and Misa knew that without Kira it would only increase more.

Light Yagami was the only one who could be the true Kira, anyone else would make a mistake way before him. "Do all human girls talk about killing someone so easily?" Misa jumped, falling off her bed in a panic. With a groan, her green eyes met a single eye and an empty eye socket. In front of her stood a small doll-like being who looked to be poorly sewn out of blue and white fabric

_'Gelus'_ Her mind supplied remembering the cute shinigami who had saved Misa's life from her stalker and destined murderer, sacrificing his life in order to do so. "Hello. I am known as Gelus, what about you?" His sewn-like mouth twitched upwards a little.

"Misa. My name is Misa Amane, it's nice to meet you Gelus-san" His only eye watched her curiously as she sat up on her knees and offered her hand to shake. He did before waving his hand in the air after. "Call me Gelus and I'll call you Misa" He was really _adorable_

"Is there any reason why a young girl such as yourself would talk about death so casually?" She gave him a small smile. "You would be surprised at what passes in the mind of a girl. What about you Gelus? Is there any reason why you are here?"

"Call it curiosity, but I heard of a human girl who somehow obtained the shinigami eyes without making the deal and the fact that you can see me proves that the rumor is true" He smiled ignoring the fact that she didn't answer his question.

"Normally humans fear death. What is death to you Misa?" She crossed her legs to be more comfortable not once breaking eye contact with the small shinigami. "I believe death to be an old friend. There is no avoiding it, all living creatures will one day die. Unlike most things, death is fair to all. No matter how poor or rich, whether you are human or animal, death will one day come"

His face suddenly split into a huge grin as he laughed. "I never heard anything like that! You're a funny human!" She gave him a smile of her own. "I'll take that as a compliment. What about you? What do you think about death?"

"Shinigami do not fear death" He gave a small shrug "But I guess that death sounds like an ending. We shinigami live for a very long time, it often gets boring so I guess death does not sound too bad compared to an eternity of loneliness"

"Why does nobody try to make the shinigami realm more interesting instead of coming here in the human world?" He seemed quite amused. "I do not know, nobody ever tried to I guess" He shrugged. "Do you know you're the second human to ever have those eyes without giving half of your lifespan?"

"Did you ever meet the first human?" Gelus shook his head "I didn't, although I heard quite a bit about him, a serial killer if I remember correctly. Haven't been caught yet actually, smart boy. They say he was born with the eyes"

"Why is that? Was one of his parents a shinigami? Or did a shinigami give him his eyes?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"You could at least pretend to be surprised." He laughed "Shinigami can't procreate, but I don't know about your second theory. Could be possible"

"How interesting..." She said to herself earning a laugh from Gelus. "You really are a strange human Misa"

"Misa honey! Lunch is ready!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Coming!" Gelus looked weirdly enough disappointed.

"I need to go... Maybe we could continue our discussion another time?" She sweetly asks getting a smile out of the smile shinigami.

"I would like that. Talking to you is refreshing, I don't think I ever talked to a human so interesting before"

Just as soon as he appeared, Gelus disappeared. Misa felt her lips twitch upwards, he really was adorable. She was already planning to avoid getting a stalker if it could stop Gelus from dying as well things could work out in her favor.


	5. Chapter 5

_July 9th, 2004_

"Can you believe it? Who does that bitch even think she is? She thinks she is just so much better than us, just because guys think she is cute!" A girl who was applying some lipstick complained. "I know right! What do they even see in her?" Unsurprisingly Hana hadn't changed at all, Misa never liked her anyway. In the last year, she had not once talked to the other girl. Nami had decided to definitely cut ties with the bitch after the whole Kaoru incident.

"I bet she's sleeping with the teachers to get good grades!" Misa sighed before getting out of the bathroom cabin to wash her hands, she saw the three girls tense. "So you are _spying_ on us now? Go get a life Amane!" Misa simply began drying her hands ignoring their offended expression.

"Oi! Answer us!" A manicured hand grabbed her wrist squeezing tightly. Still not answering, she ripped her hand away calmly before exiting the bathroom to meet up Nami at her locker. The bubbly girl greeted her with a hug. "What took you so long? The great Misa Amane being late? Impossible" She teased.

"Stop being so dramatic, I just had to go to the bathroom" She intentionally forgot to mention Hana and her lackeys. "You working at the cafe after school again?" A few months ago, Misa managed to get a job as a waitress in a small but popular cafe. This way she could start investing for her future, while her parents had money, she would feel bad to make them pay for university completely.

Misa and Nami were in their junior year meaning Light would find his death note in a little less than two years, which meant Misa's parents only had about a year and half left to their lifespan. Misa had already upgraded their security system -who could say no to those puppy dog's eyes?- and yet the numbers refused to change. Misa was starting to seriously worry, what if she didn't manage to lengthen their lifespan?

"Misa!" Snapping out of her toughs, she looked at Nami who was crossing her arms with a fake angered expression. "You completely zoned out during the full class! Everyone has already left!" Looking around her Misa finally saw that the class was empty except for herself and Nami.

"Geez! You barely listen and always manage to get good grades! It's not fair." Nami teased as they both got out of the classroom. -of course, it's not fair, she _already_ saw all of this- Talking with Nami was easy, the girl always had something to say.

OoO

Misa tied the bright red apron around her waist over the simple white shirt and black skirt composing her uniform.  
Her long blond hair was tied in a slightly messy ponytail -her mother would rather cut her arm off than letting her daughter cut her hair. Because of this, they reached her lower back-

The cafe was almost empty at this hour, so Misa and her coworkers barely had anything to do. Serve a few tables and clean the place a little since she sadly wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen today.

Baking was what she liked doing the most, it meant doing something she enjoyed and no perverts. While the uniform was decent, it sometimes didn't stop boys from making offensive comments -harassing was out of the question because the manager is the scariest woman _ever_-

The bell signaling that a customer just had opened the door rung, seeing all of her coworkers were busy, Misa walked towards the door to greet the customer.

"Good afternoon!" She looked up at the customer before freezing. _'__God__ this must be a __nightmare_' She hid her horror behind a smile

"Will you be taking a table or some takeout?" Misa thought she would break in tears, in front of her was Quillsh Wammy better know as Watari in all of his elderly glory.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but would it be possible to talk to the person who baked those delicious chocolate and strawberry cake and chocolate chip cookies 4 days ago" She was going to scream.

"You see, my employer ate those two pastries 4 days ago and he absolutely adored them. Yesterday I came back here to buy him some more, but when he ate them he swore the taste had changed"

"I-i'm sorry, but to know who was in charge of the baking that day you would need to talk with the manager, however, she isn't here at the moment maybe you-" Maybe she should run away in another country?

"That won't be necessary Misa, I just came back beside I doubt you need my help remembering who baked those." Sarah, her manager said, her lips in a straight line while Misa began sweating.

"You modified the recipe again didn't you?" The American girl crossed her arms. "I swear I just added a little more sugar and cream because the place was full of kids and I thought they would like it better that way!"

"I swear I won't do it again!" She cried out with genuine panic, she needed that job. The way she used the money she gained was of no importance. "You're impossible I swear... You're lucky he liked it because if it wasn't the case you would be out of here already." She sighed looking down at Misa.

"Just go bake another batch like you did, after all the customer is always right," Sarah said earning a smile from Watari.

"What?! But that will take at least 30 minutes are you sure you want to wait that long sir?" She asked praying he would say no and just go away.

"I have all the time you need, do not worry. I will take twenty cakes as well as thirty of those cookies" At least one of them was happy about this Misa thought looking at a joyful Sarah who led Watari to a table.


	6. Chapter 6

_July 9th, 2004_

"Here you go! Twenty chocolate and strawberry cake as well as chocolate chips cookies" She cheerfully grinned at Watari who gave her a fatherly smile. "Thank you, young lady. I'll be taking my leave now." Once he finally had disappeared from her vision, she sighed. Thankfully her shift just had ended so she was free to go. After saying goodbye to her coworker, she left the cafe with a frown on her pretty face.

"Damn it... He isn't supposed to be in Japan yet..." She didn't realize she was talking to herself until a cheery voice answered her. "Who? That old man?" Misa looked behind her shoulder to see Gelus, barely surprised to have him sneaking on her or appear out of thin air, anymore. Ever since their first meeting, he would pop out of nowhere. The two had become somewhat friends, looking around to make sure the streets almost were empty, she then gives him a smile.

"Hey, Gelus and yes I was partly talking about the old man." The small being raised an nonexistent bow at her. "Partly? Who else?" The shinigami had gotten used to her confusing way of talking and habit of hiding things pretty easily.

"His employer, I need to stay away from both of them and I thought they wouldn't be in Japan for a few years" Misa had never thought L would take some cases in Japan before the Kira case, she always assumed he would stay in England or perhaps the USA. Really it was her fault for not considering he would take a few cases in Japan in the years before Kira.

"Sometimes I think you're not even human, to be honest. It's like you know everything, even of the future... Not even shinigami have that ability" Gelus commented as he followed behind her as the sun set on the town, the sky turning beautiful shades of orange and pink.

"Who knows?" She asked herself if anything, looking up at the sky. "You're a strange human Misa" The girl stayed silent for a while before asking a question she had been thinking for a long time.

"Ne~ I was wondering... Is it possible for a human to give a part of his lifespan to another human?" Her question seemed to shock him immensely. "Why do you ask? Why would anyone _want_ to give away their lifespan?"

"Just something I was wondering about..." Gelus stared at her curiously with his unique eye. "Truthfully I don't know, probably not. I never heard of it, a human giving a part of his lifespan how... peculiar"

"Even using a shinigami to do the transfer? You guys take the lifespan of the person you kill and half for those who make the eye deal right? So couldn't you take part of a human lifespan and give it to another?" She asked curiously

"Playing with life and death like that is one dangerous thing Misa Amane." His voice suddenly became serious, his only eye piercing her with a deep stare

"Lifespan can sometimes lengthen or shorten depending on the human's choice, but that is not always the case. There are some things you cannot change." Her eyes filled with slight hope at this.

"So the numbers can change?" When Gelus nodded, Misa couldn't help the huge smile that stretched her lips. Without thinking, she dropped to her knees to hug the small creature close to her chest.

"You-you can touch me?" She smiled lightly at the shocked shinigami. "Seems like I can, you know you're like the cutest thing ever right Gelus?"

The shell-shocked shinagami was seriously considering writing a list a list of all the impossible things about Misa Amane, the human would always find a way to surprise him in some way. Whether that was her intention or not, Gelus did not know

**...**

"Mmm..." The loud moan came from a young man with huge shadows under his blank dark eyes. The man was sitting in his usual crouched position on the sofa enjoying some sweets.

"This cake really is the best... " He said out-loud, his eyes never leaving the screen of his high-tech computer.

"Watari are you sure we cannot take her with us?" His dry lips were pulled in a pout as he looked up at the older man who was standing up next to him while serving some more coffee.

"Yes L, I am certain. You cannot take a young lady away from her family and friends simply because you want her to bake more sweets for you" The butler sighed looking at the closest thing he had to a son, his best project ever.

"It really is a shame, those sweets taste like heaven, the best I've ever had..." The detective said lightly biting his thumb. "Misa Amane huh?" L said mostly to himself looking at the file in front of him. "She looks normal, almost too much..."

" Why must you invade her privacy like this? We are leaving Japan tomorrow, has this girl really caught so much your attention that you would look into her files like this?" L simply ignored the disapproving Watari looking intensely at the files. "She's hiding something... I just don't know what..."

"I thrust you L, but sometimes I wonder where in the world do these ideas come from" Watari commented serving the insomniac detective some more coffee.

"Change is a normal part of life, the best can be beaten while the worst can always improve. Following that principle, grades are a thing that should change as a student improve or regress and yet..." The detective bit harder on his thumb, the only thing letting the older man of his frustration.

"Ever since Misa Amane started her schooling, all of her grades in all of her classes ranged between 85% and 90%. Academically speaking, she always managed to be in the top 10, but never in the three best students... It could be a coincidence or..." His dark eyes searched the smiling picture of the blonde for any clues.

"Let's just say she managed to keep her grades in this range never getting lower or higher, this would mean she estimated what was needed to achieve those grades in each class, such a feat would require a high intellect. When asked to describe Misa Amane, most of her teachers described her as a lunatic. Never listening in class and yet achieving high grades." L took a sip of his overly sweet coffee not once looking at Watari.

"It could be a coincidence, but if I am right... This would mean that she does not want attention To me, it looks like she is trying to hide herself in a mass of ordinary students... My only question is what is she hiding from?"

What is she hiding from indeed...

_**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed this story! I'm really grateful, I never would of thought I would get so much love in so little time! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and nobody is too disappointed about Misa not meeting personally L so soon. Misa won't meet L or Light any time soon, not at least for a few chapters... That doesn't mean she won't meet anybody else from the manga/anime ;)**_

_**To be honest, I am not sure whether or not I will have Gelus die. He is just so adorable, but I don't want Misa to save everybody or something like that. As for the shinagami eyes, Misa is a dead girl walking. Her having shinagami eyes without making the deal isn't that much of a stretch.**_

_**I probably won't be able to write for about a week, I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_May 16th, 2006_

"Misa honey are you absolutely sure it's okay for us to leave for a week? We can always stay here it's no-" Misa didn't let her mother finish as she cut her off with a giggle. "Really mom? I wouldn't have bought you two a trip to France if I didn't want you to go" As simple as it was, sending her parents off to France was both the best solution and the worst. Because while the burglar couldn't hurt them now, if something were to happen in France, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was a risk she was ready to take besides, she had chosen the safest hotel in Paris and her parents had promised to be careful.

"Besides I really want you to enjoy your anniversary together. 20 years of marriage already, you guys deserve to spend it in the most romantic place possible!" Her mother sighed defeated. "Leave her alone Yui, our daughter is a big girl now. A week without us won't kill her." Her father kissed her forehead. "However, no boys or wild parties while we are gone! Don't forget to call. We love you, sweetie"

"Yes, yes dad. I promise. " Before her father could answer, a mechanical voice was heard announcing the boarding of the plane in 20 minutes. "Go! You two don't want to miss it!" She teased kissing both their cheeks. "Okay fine, we're going. We will call you once we get there." Her mother gave her a hug while her father kissed her forehead and then ruffled her hair before the two of them walked away.

The red numbers above their head then blurred as they walked further away from her. They started to increase, Misa not once looking away from them. She felt tears slowly start fall from her light green eyes as the numbers got higher and higher.

_Yui Amane_

_**3**__ 8 9 __**3**__ 8 2 __**0 0**_

_Takuma Amane_

_**4**__ 0 3 __**2**__**5**__ 0 4 __**0**_

Her parents would get the long and happy life they deserved and Misa couldn't be happier. "What are you going to do now?" Gelus squeaky voice asked from behind her, she started to walk out of the crowded airport. Once she was out of earshot. "The robber should show up in 3 days if the upgraded security system doesn't stop him then I will."

"Isn't that risky?" She gave the small shinigami a nod as they walked home. "It is, but I need to make sure he doesn't cause any problem in the future besides it's not like I'm planning to fight him" Misa rolled her pretty eyes, even with her father's basic self-defense classes he had forced her to go as a child, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to take him down. Especially if he was armed.

"If I manage to call the police and stay hidden then I doubt there will be a problem. If things ever go bad there is always the knives in the kitchen" She heartlessly said making the shinigami let out a small laugh. "You know you shouldn't admit wanting to kill a man out loud"

"It's not that I _want_ to kill him, I was just saying that as a last resort" Truth be told, he probably wouldn't be a big loss. At least not in her opinion, that man would have killed her parents. He didn't deserve any mercy on her part.

**xoxo**

_May 19th, 2006_

For some reason, Misa thought this day would be somewhat special and yet... It was the same as usual. She woke up just as grumpy as usual, quickly dressed and ate before going to pick Nami up. Her parents had gifted her with an old car for her birthday, the rusty thing barely worked and yet Misa loved it.

"I really don't know why you love it so much." The blonde pretended to be offended. "Shh! She's is going to hear from you! Don't listen to her baby, Nami is just jealous she doesn't have a car as beautiful as you" Their playful banter continued until Misa dropped Nami off to her college which was next to her own.

Misa Amane had once been a model. This Misa Amane was studying to become a lawyer. She knew that the law system was flawed, but as cliche, as it sounded she wanted to help even if a little. Once high school had ended, Misa stopped holding back at school making her grades break the roof. Misa was smart, a genius some would say -she would smile charmingly thinking about how unfair it truly was-

The blonde felt herself drift off as the teacher's monotonous voice made her slightly sleepy. What would happen once she went back home? Would he already be there? Would the security system have stopped him?

"Amane-san?" Her gaze snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. "Ah sorry, I was lost in toughs" Her classmate then shyly told her that class had just ended. "Thank you...oh sorry I don't know your name" Not that she cared to know it either, but she needed to keep up her sweet and distant act. After thanking once again the classmate she didn't bother to remember the name, she went to pick up Nami who was already waiting for her.

While they didn't have the same schedule, Nami waited most of the time for her not wanting to take the bus. "Good afternoon best friend of mine!" Nami joked while getting in the car. "Well you sure look preppy" Misa teased, her gaze never leaving the road.

"I always am..." Misa sharply looked at her friend who was starting to blush through the rearview mirror. "Spill the beans" Misa chuckled seeing Nami's face turn a bright red. Her friend then told her in detail about her meeting with a cute and mysterious guy. "I swear Misa, he has those eyes!.." She tuned out her friend after a few minutes of Nami describing the blueness of the bluest eyes she had ever. Misa felt slightly uncomfortable the situation reminding her of Kaoru, Nami's cheating ex.

"Misa! You weren't even listening!" The cute brunette pouted making her sigh. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the paper I have to finish for tomorrow" Sadly she had worse things to worry about.

The sun was starting to set and the time Misa had to go back home as well. She dropped Nami home with an unusual kiss on the cheek. "You sure you're feelin' alright Misa?"

"Don't worry about it, if you're not ready by 8 tomorrow I'm leaving without you~" This earned her a fake shocked gasp from Nami. Once she was sure her friend was inside of her home, she started the car with slight hesitation.

The drive to her home was oddly quiet, with Nami or Gelus always around, she wasn't used to the silence. Gelus's absence truly was starting to worry her the small shinigami had become a usual presence in her life.

She got out of her car as slowly as possible, dread feeling her. She paused for a bit, thinking about simply going to Nami's or the cafe. She sighed deeply before ever slowly opening the door leading to her fate.

**Thank you once again for all the love and support and I really am sorry for not answering all of your wonderful reviews. To be completely honest, I'm not sure how to answer all of them, but I honestly really appreciate all the support and read every last one of them. **

**I have been thinking about romantic pairings for a while now if I am being honest, You can be absolutely sure there will at least be _some_ romance in this story, I always have been a romantic. However, I can't guarantee that Misa will be involved, because let's be honest, getting reborn in the body of a fictional character like that seriously messed up her head and it will get more and more obvious as the story progresses. That doesn't mean I am opposed to her having romantic interactions with other characters if you have any pairing ideas -or if you prefer her being eternally single- feel free to tell me about them. **

**She will definitely meet both L and Light soon enough and both will take an interest in her. That interest, however, won't be romantic in the least, more like a curiosity or fascination with her... unusual way of acting and thinking. It very well may develop into something more, but not so soon in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_May 19th, 2006_

"A-anybody home?" She cursed herself for stuttering, the silence was starting to drive her crazy.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen making her heart skip a beat -in a bad, very bad way- "Hello?... Who is there?" Her hands started shaking as she clutched the pepper spray she always had on her -a gift of her overprotective father-

She eyed the semi-opened door aware she had closed it this morning her face draining from color. "I won't hurt you or call the police please-" Her attempted lie died in her throat as a tall middle-aged man got out of her kitchen with a gun in hand.

"Stay quiet" The man hissed "Go get everything with value in this house and no funny business!" She tried her best to look frightened as she shakily nodded dropping the pepper spray

"Th-there is my parent's economies beneath the sink in the-the kitchen" She made small tears appear in her eyes to look as pitiful as possible.

"Go get it! Now!" You could see he was getting impatient by the way he kept looking around in slight panic, he obviously was a beginner at this. Misa had to stop herself from gagging as she passed by him, the smell was deadly. The man pushed her harshly making her stumble to the floor, trying to catch herself with both hands that became slightly bloodied from the harsh fall.

Once her hair covered her face, she got on her knees to open the cabinet that led to the sink's plumbing as she hid a smirk.

'_Idiot' _

Discreetly, she hit the small emergency button she had installed there before giving the man all the cash that was close to it. The button she hit would send a message to the police immediately signaling she was in danger. Convincing her parents to buy such a thing had been a brilliant idea on her part

"Nothing else? How useless!" She saw his hand that held the gun twitch and her eyes widened in fear. Before he could fully raise the gun on her, she kicked his hand as hard as she could making him drop the weapon.

"You stupid bitch!" He screeched trying to hit her head, she stopped the blow with her forearms. Before he could grab the weapon, she quickly took it. In a swift movement, she hit the side of his neck as hard as she could with the gun praying the hit would render him unconscious.

The man fell to the floor ungracefully, knocked out. The commotion must have attracted the attention of the neighbors and the signal from earlier means the police were on their way.

She tightly clutched the gun to her chest, her eyes never leaving that pathetic excuse of a man on the floor. She could easily kill him she realized.

He was unconscious and she had a loaded gun in hand. It just would be so easy. Would someone really miss him? Did that man have any family or friends that cared about him? Or would his death mean nothing to anyone? Would he die alone?...

Her own death, as well as flashes from the past, went through her head making her hands shake harder. This man was _scum,_ the lowest of the low. A criminal that almost killed her. Maybe he even had killed other persons, innocent people. Or maybe this was his first try? Maybe he had a family waiting for him, a family he was trying to feed?

He would've killed her parents, had he had the chance. Did that man truly deserve to live? She didn't realize tears were beginning to fall from her eyes or the loud siren.

"Police! Open Now!" Misa felt her breath quicken as more tears fell and yet her eyes never left the dead-like state the man was in. A pool of blood had begun surrounding him as he had hit his head pretty hard on the wooden floor.

"..-ss! Miss! You need to calm down, everything is going to be fine..." A kind voice tried to soothe her, gently and yet firmly taking the gun away from her hands.

"Everything is going to be fine Miss, you're safe..." More tears fell, Misa thought she wasn't afraid of death anymore and yet she what been so _terrified._

It brought her memories from her death she realized, the situation was almost the same. The only difference was that this time it didn't end with her death.

The police officer gently took her away from the scene while the other officers investigated the house. The slightly older man led her to a bench that was next to her home and she saw the neighbors curiously look at the scene.

"Hm...I know you might still be in shock, but I need to ask you a few questions... It can wait if you want!" Misa found his shyness amusing, it was obvious he was new maybe not even finished with school.

"It's fine I don't mind" The fact that she was the one reassuring him was slightly disturbing when she thought about it. He asked her a few basic questions which she honestly answered, slowly calming herself down

"Are you sure you don't have any other relatives you could live with until your parents are back?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself to provide some heat, the cold wind making baby hair at the back of her neck raise. " My parents don't have any family they still talk to. I never met them" She admitted.

"My best friend lives a few streets away...maybe I could call her?" The officer kindly smiled at her offering a phone. To say Nami panicked when she explained what had happened was an understatement. The girl had run to Misa's house in her pink pajamas under the shocked gazes of the police officers.

A few minutes -and questions about her current state- later, Misa was free to go. She grabbed a few things while Nami waited for her in front of the house. The man had been taken away and most of the officers had already left. She saw the officer who had got her out of the house preparing to leave.

"Wait!" She ran up to him as he turned around to look at her in surprise. "I-I just really wanted to thank you for earlier." She admitted.

"I don't think I would've calmed down without your help. You really helped me" Misa saw his cheeks turn slightly pink at the honest praise. "It's-It's really no big deal, it's part of the job" The young man awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as another visibly older officer came from behind him with a teasing smirk.

"Part of the job? Big words for a trainee" More color flooded the man's face. "Wh-What I meant was-!" A giggle brought the two mans attention to the blonde girl. "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just cute. Your shyness I mean." That earned her a bark-like laugh from the older officer and an embarrassed look from the trainee.

"How bold~ I'm Daichi Miyazaki and this is Touta Matsuda." Misa barely froze for a second before returning the smile. "Misa Amane. Thank you again for everything you both did" She bowed " I really have to go, but it was nice meeting you both" Not waiting for an answer, she quickly got out of the house.

"Took you long enough!" Complained Nami who was still wearing her pajamas. "Sorry Nami, I just had to get some stuff." She apologized in a slight daze. Nami wrapped an arm around her waist as both girls walked to her house. Her parents wouldn't be able to come home before Saturday, they had begrudgingly agreed to stay in Paris when she begged them to on the phone.

Toughs of Touta Matsuda forgotten as she snuggled with Nami on the girl's bed for some heat -her mother hadn't had time to prepare a spare bed and they both didn't particularly care since Nami had a huge bed- She would worry about Matsuda, Light, the death note and every shitty thing that comes with it, tomorrow.

_**I just posted a poll about Misa's (or lack of) love life, please go check it out. (I will also mention that even if a majority of people want her to have a romantic interest, I might not do it. For the simple reason that at the moment I cannot imagine her having a sane relationship with anyone)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_May 23th, 2006_

"Oh, honey!" Misa was crushed in the most bone-crushing hug she ever had endured. And that was saying something as she was best friend with Nami. "That vile vile man didn't hurt you did he, my baby?" Her parents both were crushing her smaller body, the impact having knocked the air out of her.

"N-No! But if you guys don't stop crushing me, I-I think I'm going to have a few broken ribs!" She choked out and her parents loosened their hold on her, but never letting go. "We were so worried pipsqueak..." She slowly wrapped her arms around them suddenly wanting to cry, they were there safe and sound. "I'm so glad you both are okay..."

"That's what we should be saying pipsqueak, you seriously could have gotten hurt..." And you could have died, she wanted to reply but simply held them tighter. The three decided to go eat something in their favorite restaurant and simply spend the rest of the day together.

Maybe it was because she never had really much of a good relationship with her parents in her previous life, but Misa found herself treasuring these moments.

Family had always been a touchy subject with her when she was a child and then a teenager. An unknown father with a frankly horrible mother -the woman never even tried..!- had transformed her into an angry and envious girl.

It took her years of fights with her mother and bad decisions to simply try to make her _care_ to finally understand it wouldn't change a thing. She made peace with it, being born once again, this time to an absolutely perfect and adorable mother was just _unfair_. Even now after all these years, Misa absolutely loathed hearing ungrateful little bastards complaining about how their parents were always on their backs.

Didn't they realize the chance they had? How many kids didn't have any parents? Had a bad relationship with them? She wasn't trying to say parents were supposed to be perfect, they still were humans after all. In her eyes what made a good parent was what effort did they put in it, how much they tried.

"Misa?" She gave her father an easy grin. "Sorry I was just lost in toughs" She giggled making her mother roll her eyes from her spot on the other side of the table of the restaurant. "When aren't you?" She childishly pulled her tongue out crossing her arms. "I was asking if you were planning to accompany Nami to that internship of hers?" Her best friend had managed to catch the attention of a pretty famous artist in Tokyo with her latest artwork which earned her an internship in Tokyo for two weeks.

Truthfully Misa was jealous of her talent, reincarnation hadn't made her better at art than she was in her previous life -which was not much-. Nami on the other hand as childish and preppy as she is and will always be an artist. She had a way to make a simple piece of paper come to life with a few twitches of her fingers. Because of her frankly pathetic art skills, Misa never had bothered with art before Nami. Her drawing and paintings were incredible, she was an artist, a genius.

It was no surprise someone had noticed her much to the girl's happiness. "As if the internship is the only reason she is going" Misa snorted. "She's going to party as much as possible and get drunk with some strangers. Of course, I'm coming, I can't let her go alone" Her father immediately frowned.

"Parties? With boys? Boys who are bursting with hormones and alcohol?" God knows her father will never let her date, or worse marry. "Yes boys, honey. Our daughter is allowed to live a little! Besides most married couples met like that, _we_ met like that!" Her mother scolded

"That was different!" She giggled as her parents started to argue. Pretty sure she heard something about her mother wanting grandchildren. "Don't worry dad. I'm only planning to try to stop Nami from going overboard and visit the city. The last time I went I was like eleven" Her father seemed to relax a little bit at that.

"Why must you always act like this?" Her mother sighed "You're allowed to act like a normal teenage girl too you know?" She teased, but Misa could see the worry in her mother's eyes. "Of course I act like a teenage girl mom. You worry too much"

The three of them continued to talk about random things while eating. They then went to the amusement park like they often did when she was a child. Her and her father doing the biggest roller coasters while her mother continued to add to their already big pile of stuffed toys. They then went to get some ice cream before admiring the beautiful view from a bench. The night sky was clear, the lights from the parc all around them giving it a magical glow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Her mother asked while eating what little was left of her vanilla ice cream. "It is... It really is mom." Her gem-like blue eyes shined as she looked up at the night sky in awe. Death note had always been noting than manga and yet it felt more real than her last life. Everything was the same and yet different at the same time, the colors and people were more vivid, beautiful. The nature seemed greener and the sky the most breathtaking shade of blue she had ever seen, this world was beautiful.

How could something so breathtakingly beautiful be so rotten?


	10. Chapter 10

_September 26th, 2006_

"You can't be serious." Misa deadpanned from her spot on the bed as she stared at Nami who was trying out a red corset-like top that showed quite a bit of cleavage. "Of course I am! This is our last day in Tokyo, I'm planning on making the most of it!" The brunette replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "By partying till you drop" Misa said her eyes never leaving the pages of her book "You should come too! I could lend you this cute top! "

Before the girl could continue, Misa interrupted her. "No way" She snorted. "You don't even know those people." Nami shrugged her shoulders while applying some mascara. "I know Hotaru, who has a friend that knows the guy that's throwing the party. Besides those things don't really matter."

"They do Nami, they really do" Misa muttered while getting up after gently putting her book away. "At least wear a vest" She sighed while taking one of her own simple jeans jackets out of her suitcase before throwing it at the brunette. "I swear you're worst than my mom!" Nami giggled while putting it on.

"Maybe the problem is not that I'm acting like a mom, but the fact that you act like a child" Misa put one of her long blonde tresses behind her ear. "I do not! I act like a teenage girl, which is perfectly normal!"

"You're twenty" Nami childishly tucked her tongue out. "You love me!" Misa sighed while searching for her car's keys. "Hurry up or you'll lose your lift for that party" She warned after finding her keys and walking towards the hotel room's door.

"Coming~" Misa only sighed at her childish best friend. Nami gave her directions to a large house with loud music and plenty of cars. "You sure you don't want to come?" Nami asked her hopefully.

"Call me if you want me to pick you up, I'll be studying at that cafe we saw earlier. I saw they were open 24/7" Misa gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Nami sighed before getting out of the car.

She drove for a few minutes to reach the cafe she had spotted earlier with her friend. She parked her car on the place closest to the door possible, before entering the cute cafe with her books. The scent of fresh coffee and sugar immediately filled her nostrils making her smile.

The room was mostly empty, only a few students who had the same idea as her as well as a few couples. The blonde sat at a table for two next to the window setting her books down.

"Can I get you something, miss?" She looked up at the waitress who looked no older than fifteen. "Just coffee with a chocolate muffin please" The young girl looked exhausted, but gave her a smile.

She put in her headphones listening to her music as she started to study, stopping only to drink or eat the muffin that the kind waitress had given her. Misa made a note to give her a high tip, poor girl looked half-dead. She had dark circles under her eyes as well as pale complexion.

An hour later, she had one more cup of coffee and finished her muffin. The cafe was now almost empty. Her brain felt like it was about to explode, she closed her eyes rubbing her closed eyelids gently. Suddenly a loud crash that was heard even over her music.

Opening her light blue eyes, she looked at the middle of the room where the noise had come from. The young waitress from earlier was on the ground trying to stop what looked like a strawberry smoothie from getting even more on the floor than it already was. Standing in front of her was a tall young man with light brown hair, his white shirt had a large stain of bright pink. His eyes showed clear annoyance and yet he gave the almost-crying girl a smile as he got down to his knees to help her clean the mess.

"Here let me help you" Taking off her headphones off and taking some napkins that were on each table to help them both clean the mess. "D-Don't! You don't have to do that miss!" The young girl cried out.

"I think we're going to need a broom to clean the broken shards of glass," She said ignoring the small girl's comment. Once the mess was cleaned, she got up to throw away the paper napkins. She then walked towards the young girl and man once again to help the girl up as the light brunette dusted his dark jeans.

"Here. This should help with your shirt" She gave him napkins to clean a bit his shirt. "Thank you" He gratefully took them trying to clean his shirt the best he could. The young girl 's legs were slightly shaking as she went to get a broom. Sighing Misa gently took it from your hands. "I think you should sit down for a bit. You look pale."

The blonde gently pushed the younger girl, ignoring her protests, on a chair so that she could sit before cleaning what was left of the mess. Once the mess was taken care of and the broom put away, Misa walked to the young girl putting a gentle hand on her forehead. "I think you're running a fever, think you could leave early tonight?"

"I-I..." The girl stuttered with wide eyes. "Of course there is no problem. You should've come to me the second you weren't feeling well" A sudden voice scoffed. Turning around, Misa was met with the sight of an old lady with her arms crossed.

"I need to thank you two for helping my employee" The old lady gave both of them a tight-lip smile. "Of course" The charming young man smiled at the old lady before turning to the young girl. "Will you be calling someone to pick you up or would you like me to walk you back? It isn't safe at this hour..."

"I-I live next door, but it's really kind of you..." She shyly said with a blush, well look who has a crush. Misa couldn't exactly blame her. The guy had a pretty face with light brown hair as well as eyes, he was fairly tall and lean but was not lacking muscle. In other words, he was extremely handsome.

"Are you sure it's okay? If you're not feeling well maybe we should walk you home?" Misa asked the blushing girl. She quickly denied taking her leave after Misa had insisted on giving her the money she owed the girl -a tip higher than the price of her purchases to the young girl's horror-. The old lady -the owner Misa presumed- offered both of them, free sweets.

She ended up inviting him to sit with her as they shared the free sweets. "That was really nice of you. Helping that girl like that" He noted after taking a sip from his coffee -dark she noted, bitter just like him-

"It wasn't much. Besides, the poor girl looked exhausted... Ah, I just realized we still don't know each other's name" She gave him a smile while he gave an attractive chuckle -how is a chuckle even attractive?-

"You're right, we kinda just got dragged into this situation, huh? I'm Light, Light Yagami"

_'Well fuck'_

* * *

_**Hello dear readers! First of all, I wanted to apologize for the long absence. In my defense, I was absent from home most of the summer with no wifi. I'm also afraid this might be the last chapter I will publish for a while. When I began this fanfiction I was completely serious and full of ideas, however as the time passed by I found myself losing inspiration and most of all time. This does not mean I am completely abandoning this story, but I really need a break from it to concentrate more on my studies, family and other hobbies. I will, however, continue to write this and my other fanfictions when I feel like it and have the time and hopefully will manage to publish a chapter every few months. For those of you who also read my fanfiction on Fairy tail, I will still continue to publish chapters at a regular pace since I have many, many chapters already written. I hope all of you understand and forgive me!**_


End file.
